2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects Pierce Harris's marriage proposal. Pierce forces himself on her. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence but get remanded in custody before sentencing for perverting the course of justice. *19th January - Aaron Dingle is arrested for GBH after attacking Kasim Sabet. *23rd January - Cain sees his daughter Debbie and her children Sarah and Jack on a TV crime show. *24th January - Debbie returns to the village after a year away and her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. After the children are rescued, Debbie reveals to her family that Sarah has throat cancer. *30th January - Joanie dies from a cardiac arrest on her way home after being released from prison. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a banister and onto a glass table during a brief struggle with her sister Rebecca. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *7th February - Sarah finds a woman in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. *9th February - The woman in the barn is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas' mother. *10th February - Ashley Thomas moves into a care home. *13th February - Rhona shares a kiss with her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *14th February - Rhona accepts Pierce Harris' marriage proposal. *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxis and sets it on fire. *20th February - Robert Sugden surprises Aaron with a wedding at The Woolpack but during the ceremony, a woman barges in with the police accusing Aaron's grandmother Faith of murder. *21st February - Aaron and Robert marry in an unofficial ceremony at the garage. *23rd February - Aaron is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. Faith takes Sarah to Prague for proton beam treatment. *28th February - Rakesh Kotecha is knocked out and kidnapped. *1st March - Rakesh's kidnapper Jimmy King accidentally pushes him out of a window. *3rd March - Aaron is beaten up in prison. *6th March - Aaron starts using drugs after being subjected to another beating. *10th March - Pierce tricks Vanessa Woodfield into viewing a sex tape he created with his fiancée Rhona. *14th March - Laurel Thomas slaps her step-daughter Gabby Thomas after discovering she slept with Josh Crowther in her bed. *16th March - Robert drunkenly sleeps with Rebecca after an argument with his partner Aaron. *22nd March - Ashley goes missing after being returned to the care home following his dad Sandy's birthday celebration. *23rd March - Emma is accidentally knocked over by Harriet Finch driving the church bus as Emma was about to hit Faith with a brick. *27th March - Carly Hope tells her dad Bob about her son Billy who died four years previously. *28th March - Cain kisses Harriet. *29th March - Faith is revealed to have had a double mastectomy after secretly battling cancer. *30th March - Ashley is hospitalised after coughing up blood. *31st March - Chas takes Liv Flaherty to visit her mum Sandra after Sandra is seriously injured abroad. *3rd April - Laurel Thomas is devastated to learn her husband Ashley only has days to live. Laurel decides that Ashley should spend his final days at home. *5th April - Vanessa exposes Rhona and Pierce' sex tape after accidentally sending it to Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy. *6th April - Aaron suffers a panic attack during his welcome home party and punches Robert. Rebecca discovers she's pregnant. *7th April - Ashley passes away after sharing his final moments with his wife Laurel. *11th April - Adam Barton wrongly concludes his wife Victoria is pregnant after finding Rebecca's pregnancy test in her bag. *13th April - Ashley's funeral takes place. His widow Laurel dreams of him after the funeral. *18th April - Adam and Victoria learn they can't have children as Adam's sperm count is zero. *24th April - Pierce violently rapes Rhona on their wedding night. *25th April - Rhona reports her rape to the police but doesn't disclose that her husband Pierce is her attacker. *26th April - Adam kisses Vanessa. *27th April - Megan Macey leaves her daughter Eliza in the car. When she returns, she finds Eliza has gone missing. Nell Fairfax returns Eliza after finding her in the car. *4th May - David's Shop is robbed. Eric Pollard is injured during the robbery. *10th May - Victoria discovers her husband Adam kissed Vanessa after a note from Emma. Victoria subsequently breaks up with Adam. *11th May - Rhona confides in Vanessa that Pierce raped her. Rhona takes some painkillers. *18th May - Dan finds Josh unconscious on the cricket pitch. He's arrested for the attack. *22nd May - Tracy Metcalfe confesses to the police that she attacked Josh. *25th May - Robert confesses to Aaron that he slept with Rebecca two months previously. *1st June - Carly proposes to Marlon Dingle. *2nd June - Marlon rejects Carly's marriage proposal. Carly dumps Marlon and leaves the village with Matt. *6th June - Jimmy drunkenly reveals that Rakesh caused the Mill Cottage fire eleven months previously. *8th June - Ross and his brother Finn discover a cannabis farm in Wylie's Farm. *9th June - Priya Kotecha and Pete Barton sleep together. *14th June - After skipping bail, Rakesh leaves the village. His wife Priya is arrested for assisting an offender. *15th June - Rhona tells the police that Pierce was the man who raped her. Pierce is arrested. *20th June - Two drug dealers kidnap Finn when they come looking for Finn's brother Ross. The dealers mistake Harriet's car for Ross' and they shunt into it. Harriet is subsequently stabbed during a scuffle with one of the dealers. Lawrence tells his daughter Chrissie about her real father. *21st June - Cain knocks Ross out and kidnaps him after discovering his and Ross' brother Finn involvement in Harriet's stabbing. *22nd June - Moira Dingle discovers her estranged husband Cain has moved on with Harriet. *26th June - Rhona publicly reveals that her husband Pierce raped her. Later on, she is stalked by a unknown person. *27th June - Paddy punches Pierce after confronting him about stalking Rhona. Rhona's stalker is revealed as Pierce's mother Martha. *30th June - Rhona discovers Pierce' mother Martha is stalking her when Rhona confronts her in The Woolpack. *3rd July - Pierce is charged with rape. *5th July - Megan slaps Charity Dingle after Tracy publicity reveals that Charity slept with Frank Clayton. Lawrence confronts Tim Richards - Chrissie's biological uncle. *6th July - Tim holds Lawrence at gunpoint and leaves him unconscious in his fume filled garage. *10th July - Arthur Thomas tells his mother Laurel about Ashley seeing Emma on the bridge that day Emma's partner James was pushed off. *12th July - Robert discovers Aaron has been self-harming again. *13th July - Aaron attacks Robert after finding a scan photo of Rebecca's unborn son before breaking up with him. *18th July - Ross gets into a fight with Jools Taylor-Rudd's husband and shares a kiss with Debbie. *19th July - Leyla Harding proposes to her boyfriend Pete but he rejects her. *20th July - Nell claims her daughter Rosie has died due to a heart condition. Frank asks Megan to marry him. *21st July - Pete proposes to Leyla. *28th July - Pierce is found guilty of raping Rhona and is sentenced to five years imprisonment. *31st July - Lachlan and his friend Gerry Roberts kidnap Lachlan's great-uncle Tim. *1st August - Tim tells Chrissie that he's her biological uncle which forces Lawrence to tell Chrissie the truth. This results in Ronnie leaving. Lawrence collapses from a brain aneurysm. *4th August - Laurel punches Emma under the belief that Emma kidnapped Arthur. *7th August - Robert spikes Lawrence's drink with sleeping pills. *8th August - A drugged Lawrence White loses control of his car and smashes into the stalls at the Home Farm zombie event. *9th August - Josh Crowther threatens Jamie Halstead and his friends with Eric Pollard's gun, and accidentally fires it at Jack Sugden's headstone. *15th August - Finn works out his mother Emma pushed his dad James off a bridge last year. Adam Barton discovers his half-brother Pete had been sleeping with Priya Kotecha. *16th August - Pete and Leyla's stag and hen dos take place. Moira kisses her estranged husband Cain. *17th August - Pete and Leyla both realise they don't want to get married so they try to escape through the bathroom window, but catch each other out and get stuck. Pete sleeps with Leyla's bridesmaid Priya again. *21st August - Kerry discovers that Dan's brother Daz is homeless. *22nd August - Rhona visits her rapist husband Pierce in prison. *24th August - Frank is arrested for fraud, having been set up by Charity and Megan. *29th August - Aaron and Jason face off in the boxing ring and then Jason gets beaten up by Aaron's uncle Cain. *31st August - Robert sets the fire alarm off in Abbot Lane Surgery and switches Lawrence's blood test results with Moira's blood test, but is caught by Emma, however he quickly lies. *1st September - Dan comes face to face with his brother Daz. Dan punches Daz as he confronts him. *5th September - Charity's Bentley is stolen when she and Debbie are in a meeting with Graham Foster. *6th September - Nell tells boyfriend Jai Sharma that she's pregnant. *7th September - Emma tells Leyla that her best friend Priya slept with her ex-fiancé (and Emma's son) Pete behind her back. Jai realises Nell is conning him after discover her daughter Rosie is not real. *8th September - Nell tells Moira that Jai caused the cut on her eye. Subsequently, Jai is arrested on the suspicion of assault. *11th September - Moira discovers the truth about Nell before kicks her out. *12th September - Vanessa discovers Leyla has feelings for David. *13th September - Debbie meets Graham's boss Tom Waterhouse despite Debbie mistaking Tom as the butler at first. *14th September - Liv returns the village on her own after 5 and a half months away. Debbie kisses Tom. *18th September - Liv is hospitalised after drinking a bottle of brandy which Robert spikes for Lawrence. *20th September - Lawrence discovers he is "pregnant", but as Robert switched the blood tests 3 weeks ago, it is revealed Moira is pregnant. *21st September - Robert makes his ex-father in law Lawrence believe they had sex together after Robert drugs Lawrence again. Finn catches the two in bed. *22nd September - Gabby returns to the village after spending 5 months in Australia. *28th September - Gabby breaks into and trashes Emma Barton's house. She steals back the memory card of her dad's videos but smashes the tape Emma's late-husband James made for her. *29th September - Arthur shows Finn the video of Finn's mother Emma confusing Arthur's father Ashley. Emma attacks Gabby who pushes Emma. Emma hits her head on a rock and falls into a river and is rescued by Finn. Finn then confronts her over the video where Emma tells Finn she killed his dad. *2nd October - Emma locks her son Finn in the cupboard at the church. Emma goes to confront Moira at her barn. When Moira grabs a pitchfork to defend herself, Emma goes for her and they knock out a light, causing a fire. Moira tells Emma she thinks she's in labour, before an explosion sends crates falling on her. *3rd October - Emma rescues Moira from the barn fire before it explodes. Moira then gives birth to a baby boy, assisted by Emma, before falling unconscious. Moira's son Adam goes after Emma with a shotgun but Emma pushes him over before taking the gun. Emma walks into a tree and accidentally fires the gun, unknowingly shooting her son Finn. *4th October - Cain and Harriet find a wounded Finn who collapses by the side of the road and is rushed into surgery where Adam is arrested on suspicion of attempted murder. Finn suddenly flatlines shortly after surgery as his brothers Pete and Ross and his sister-in-law Victoria watch on. Emma kidnaps Moira's newborn son. *5th October - Finn dies of his injuries. Moira tells Victoria and Faith that Emma killed James nearly a year earlier. Emma discovers Finn has died and he was the person she shot. Harriet finds Moira's newborn son in the church. Emma stands on the edge of the Hotten Viaduct, intending to jump. *6th October - Emma is pushed off the Hotten Viaduct by an unknown assailant. She dies with the ghosts of James and Finn by her side. Pete and Ross are told by the police their mother's dead body was found, before discovering Emma killed their father, James. A flashback reveals Ross had found Emma dead, but left her there. *10th October - Cain is revealed to be the father of Moira's baby, not Pete. Kerry thinks Lydia and Rishi are having an affair after misinterpreting Rishi firing Lydia. *11th October - Sam proposes to Lydia. *12th October - Finn's funeral takes place. The detective tells Ross and Pete that their mum Emma didn't commit suicide - she was murdered. After the funeral, Pete watches Ross burning his mother's things. Meanwhile, Vanessa accidentally locks herself and Charity in the cellar at The Woolpack. They share a kiss. *17th October - Eliza suffers a seizure in Leyla and Priya's care. *19th October - Robert 'saves' his ex-wife Chrissie from being run over by Chrissie's uncle Tim. Robert tells Lawrence that he killed Tim which turns out as a lie. A woman named Rose who Daz owes money attacks Daz before robbing the café and kneeing Bob Hope. Rose knocks at Dale Head and attacks Daz's niece Amelia. *20th October - Moira abandons her newborn son when his crying becomes too much for her to bear. *25th October - Chas returns to the village after spending time in Ireland looking after Liv's mother Sandra. *30th October - Lachlan walks in on Robert and his grandfather Lawrence about to kiss. Lachlan is thrown out of Home Farm when he tries to warn his family about Robert's plans. *31st October - Robert overhears Lachlan threatening to kill Lawrence. *1st November - Lachlan convinces Robert to get in his car and drives erratically. He takes him down a country road where he floors Robert, grabs a rock and threatens to kill him unless he respects Lachlan. After hearing about what Gabby did to his mother before her death, Pete calls the police on her. *2nd November - Gabby runs away from home. She is found by police and questioned over Emma's death. It's revealed that Laurel is hiding something and she was at the village on the day Emma dies. *3rd November - Adam's car is seized by the police. *6th November - Adam is arrested and questioned over Emma's death. *7th November - A flashback reveals that Ross found his mother Emma's suicide note before Adam had the note on the day Emma dies. *9th November - Rebecca gives birth to a baby boy. Bernice's salon client Mrs Dumphreys dies suddenly under the hairdyer. *10th November - Robert comes clean to Aaron what he had been doing to the Whites and he admits that he faked the murder. *15th November - Eric comes clean to Tracy about his involvement in plans for a golf course. *16th November - Isaac's christening takes place. Afterwards, Moira interrupts Victoria and Adam's adoption meeting and tells them that they can adopt Isaac. Lydia discovers she is a long-lost relative of the recently deceased Mrs Dumphreys. *17th November - Faith takes her son Cain into their childhood house as they relive their past. Charity tries to talk Moira out of giving up Isaac as they talk about their life as mothers. When Faith and Cain return, Cain tells Moira that he will be involved in Isaac's life. *20th November - Aaron tells Belle about Lachlan's secrets. Belle decides to break up with Lachlan. Lachlan goes missing, leaving Belle a suicidal-sounding voicemail. *21st November - Rebecca finds out about Robert's plan to take down the Whites. *22nd November - Tom is revealed what kind of person who he really is. Lachlan is revealed to be alive and hiding in Home Farm's attic. *23rd November - On a day out with Tom and Debbie, Sarah crashes her quad bike and is knocked unconscious. Gerry discovers the missing Lachlan hiding in the Home Farm attic. *27th November - As apart of his revenge plan against Robert, Lachlan orders Jerry to kidnap Seb and dump him on Robert. Rebecca reveals Robert's plan to take down the Whites to Chrissie and Lawrence. *28th November - Lawrence attacks Robert who comes clean about Tim's 'murder' and faking sleeping with Lawrence. *29th November - Chrissie sets Robert up before has him arrested. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale wins 'Best Serial Drama' at the National Television Awards for the first time. *14th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Continuing Drama' at the British Academy Television Awards. *3rd June - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ashley's Episode wins 'Best Single Episode', John Middleton wins 'Best Male Dramatic Performance' and 'Best Actor', Ashley's Dementia Storyline wins 'Best Storyline' and Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' at the British Soap Awards. *4th September - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ryan Hawley wins 'Best Actor', Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' and Sally Dexter wins 'Best Newcomer' at the TV Choice Awards. *25th September - Bobby Knutt (Albert Dingle) dies. *6th November - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor', Gillian Kearney wins 'Best Bad Girl', Dominic Brunt wins 'Funniest Male', Alfie Clarke wins 'Best Young Actor', Natalie J Robb wins 'Sexiest Female', The Motorway Crash wins 'Best Show-Stopper' and John Middleton wins 'Best Exit' at the Inside Soap Awards. *28th November - Emmerdale's 8,000th episode airs. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017